The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve including a linear solenoid device.
There exists an electromagnetic valve that includes a plunger, a yoke having an inner peripheral surface slidably supporting the plunger, and a core having a recess and a tapered portion. The recess is capable of accommodating a tip of the plunger as the plunger is moved, and the tapered portion has an outer diameter tilted at a predetermined angle (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-118701). In this electromagnetic valve, the yoke and core are connected to each other by a cylindrical stainless ring provided as a non-magnetic body. The cylindrical stainless ring magnetically isolates the yoke and the core from each other and coaxially holds the yoke and the core.